international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 31
|debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 30 |nex = 32 | map year = 31 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Internatinal Music Featival 31, often referred to as IMF #31, is the upcoming 31st edition of the International Music Festival. The contest will be held for the first time in Scotland, after Calvin Harris and Disciples won the previous edition with "How Deep Is Your Love". Location Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw Running order draw Logo and theme Participants 57 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. Most remarkable is the return of Malta after a 6 edition absence, as well as Estonia coming back after a 3 edition break. While San Marino and Liechtenstein paused for 2 editions, Finland and Lithuania are both coming back after a one edition break. Wales was forced to withdraw after the broadcaster tried to cheat on voting. Returning artists Kerli was the Estonian representant in the 3rd, 12th and 22nd edition. Slovenia was already represented by Maraaya in the 21st edition. Ruth Lorenzo took part for Spain in the 8th, 15th, 19th and 25th edition. Viktor Király represented Hungary in the 9th edition. Myriam Fares has taken part for Lebanon in the 28th edition. Nicoleta Nucă returns to the contest after having represented Moldova in the 30th edition. Pamela Ramljak represents Bosnia for the third time after doing so in the 18th and 22nd edition. Sofi Mkheyan represented Armenia in the 26th edition. Confirmed countries 'Semifinals' 'Finalists' Results Quarter final :See more: Quarter-final 1 Semi-Final 1 TBD, TBD and TBD also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-Final 2 TBD, TBD and TBD also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards IMF Second Chance Contest The third OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. TBD won the contest with TBD and TBD song "TBD". Incidents Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU), are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. 57 countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : ERTU announced that a decision on the participation will be made after the final results, though confirming their participation on the same day. * : LTV announced on October 10 that only a qualficiation of Aminata could lead to a further participation. They confirmed their participation on October 24. International broadcasts and voting # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # See also * International Music Festival